Kurtulmak
Steelscale Stingtail The Horned Sorcerer The Devourer | aspects = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = | home = Draukari on Avernus. | formerhomes = | died = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = Lesser deity | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = Tiamat | servedby5e = Kuraulyek | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = Kobolds | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Lawful evil | symbol3e = A gnome skull | homeplane3e = Clangor | realm3e = Draukari | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Kobolds, trapmaking, mining, war | domains3e = Envy, Evil, Law, Luck, Trickery, Kobold | worshipers3e = Kobolds | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Spear | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Lawful evil | symbol2e = Gnomish skull | homeplane2e = Baator/Avernus | realm2e = Draukari | serves2e = | servedby2e = Gaknulak | portfolio2e = War, mining | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Kobolds | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = Avernus | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Kurtulmak ( }}) was the patron deity of the kobolds, and they claimed he gave them life. After Kurtulmak created the kobolds and taught them the skills of thieving and pillaging, the gnomes entered into an eternal conflict with his creations, angering him. According to other myths, he stole the gift of sorcery from a dragon deity to give to his people. Relationships Kurtulmak was the sworn enemy of Garl Glittergold and the other gnome gods. He was also a sworn enemy of the urd god Kuraulyek, and he was elevated to divinity by the dragon god Asgorath. History The Treatise Historical of the Dragon Tyrants recounts that in around , Kurtulmak was created by the green dragon Caesinsjach as the first of the kobolds and their first leader. When the kobolds began enslaving the newly created gnomes and stealing the gemstones that contained their unborn souls, Garl Glittergold intervened by collapsing the mountain that contained the first kobold nation, Darastrixhurthi (and this collapsed mountain eventually became known as the Shadow Sea in Netheril). Most of the kobolds died, and most of those who survived the collapse were killed by Caesinsjach himself, who had been driven mad by the first Rage of Dragons. The dragonwrought kobold Kuraulyek had been ordered to watch for the returning Caesinsjach so that he could warn his people, but instead he escaped with his urds, settling in what would become known as the Thunder Peaks. The few surviving kobolds settled along the Moonsea. Kurtulmak himself had died in the collapse of Darastrixhurthi, but the dragon god Asgorath raised him to divinity. Asgorath also gave divinity to Kurtulmak's hated enemy, the traitor Kuraulyek, who fled Kurtulmak's wrath by fleeing to the Barrens of Doom and Despair. This tale may be somewhat apocryphal, however, since other sources place the First Rage of Dragons five hundred years prior to the creation of the urds. According to legend, the gnome god Garl Glittergold stole something from Tiamat's hoard, and Tiamat sent Kurtulmak to retrieve it. unfortunately, Garl Glittergold lured Kurtulmak into a system of caves, which Garl Glittergold escaped from and collapsed, leaving Kurtulmak trapped for eternity. Appendix Notes Kurtulmak means "To escape" in Turkish.https://translate.google.com/#tr/en/kurtulmak Appearances ;Video games *''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' Gallery Image:Kurtulmak - Holy Symbol by Chris Malidore .jpg|Holy Symbol by Chris Malidore Image:Kurtulmak p80.jpg|Deities and Demigods Image:Kurtulmak by Steven Belledin.jpg|Art by Steven Belledin References Connections Category:Monster deities Category:Kobold pantheon Category:Intermediate deities Category:Lawful evil deities Category:Earth domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Hatred domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Luck domain deities Category:Scalykind domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Envy domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Avernus Category:Inhabitants of the Nine Hells Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Clangor Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes